I Want To Grow Old With You
by Sabaku no Uzumaki
Summary: -Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, every body seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never…never forget it-  Fic for O!GOSIPH


Can't I Love You?

-Sabaku No Uzumaki-

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance

For O! GOSIPH : www . phaze-ina . co . nr (spasi dihilangkan)

Pairing : ShikaIno

Warning : Shikamaru POV, Flashback, OOC (maybe), with lyric (Can't I Love You ost Dream High)

_Blablabla : masa kini_

Blablabla : flashback

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ah…Ingatan itu kembali mengusikku, sebuah kenangan tentang seorang gadis._

_**Nara Ino**__, itulah nama yang terukir pada nisan di depanku. Gadis yang telah membawa separuh hidupku bersamanya. Dan kini… aku hanya bisa terduduk, memandang nisanmu. Tubuhku semakin bertambah tua, mendokusai, aku berharap agar bisa cepat menyusulmu Ino._

_Ah kenapa aku menjadi semelankolis ini… mungkin sekarang kau sedang tertawa di sana, tertawa karna aku bisa begitu terpuruk atas kepergianmu._

_Beberapa kenangan tentangmu kembali mengganggu pikiranku. Kenangan manis dan juga pahit. Kenangan ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu., menangis di tengah padang bunga ini. Saat itu umur kita sekitar 3 tahun._

.

**FLASHBACK**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di Konoha, aku baru saja pindah dari Suna. Langkah kaki ini membawaku menuju sebuah padang bunga. Padang bunga yang sangat indah. Kalau kau tinggal di Suna pasti kau tak kan menemukan padang bunga seindah ini.

Samar-samar kudengar suara tangis. Tangis seorang gadis, hmm.. dasar wanita selalu saja merepotkan.

Di tengah padang bunga, seorang gadis sebayaku menangis. Gadis dengan rambut ivory yang sangat indah. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Mendokusai…" kataku pada gadis itu. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan menangis semakin keras.

"Si…hiks…apa kau?" tanya nya masih tetep menangis.

"Nara Shikamaru. Kau?"

"Ya-yamanaka Ino…" gadis itu menatapku, air matanya masih tetap mengalir, gadis itu memiliki mata yang sangat indah, blue diamond. Sungguh mempesona..

"Kenapa kau menangis? Dasar merepotkan…" tanyaku begitu sadar dari lamunanku.

"Kaa-san… meninggalkanku. Kata Tou-san, Kaa-san pelgi ke sebuah tempat belnama sulga… hiks…"

Dia menangis karena ibunya meninggal.

"Suatu saat kau juga akan pergi ke sana." entah kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Apakah tempatnya jauh? Apa ada banyak bunga di sana?"

Aaaah… merepotkan harus menjawab pertanyaan nya, wanita memang selalu ingin tahu…

"Sangat jauh, bahkan kau tak akan bisa pergi kesana sekarang walaupun dengan pesawat luar angkasa tercanggih. Bahkan lebih indah."

Dia tersenyum… "Kalau begitu aku akan belusaha untuk ke sana.. Kau mau menemaniku ke sana?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan itu pertama kalinya juga aku melihatmu tersenyum…

.

…

.

_Apakah kau sudah tiba di surga Ino? Apa kau bertemu kaa-san mu? Apakah surga itu indah seperti kataku? Pasti sekarang kau sedang bahagia bertemu kaa-san mu._

_Aku merindukanmu Ino…_

_Ku seka kembali air mataku. Kenangan itu kembali menghampiriku, ketika ku lihat seorang gadis cilik tengah berlari-lari tak jauh dari pohon oak tempatku duduk…_

…

**FLASHBACK**

23 September XXXX

"Shikaaa... apa kau tak bosan hanya tidur-tiduran seharian? Hmmm…" ucap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang menatapku.

"…"

"Aaaah… ayo bangun Shika."

"Mendokusai.." akhirnya aku mengalah, berdebat dengan Ino tak akan ada habisnya.

Ia pun langsung berlarian di tengah padang rumput setelah yakin aku sudah bangun. Melihatnya tertawa sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Dia sangat cantik ketika berada di sana. Bahkan bunga-bunga di sana tak bisa mengalahkan keindahan Ino. Sebuah ide terbersit di benakku. Aku membuatkannya mahkota dari bunga-bunga kesukaannya. Ino sangat menyukai bunga.

"Shika kau sedang apa?"

"Tutup matamu, aku punya kejutan untukmu Yamanaka Ino."

"Baiklah.." ia pun menutup matanya. Kuletakkan mahkota itu di kepalanya dengan perlahan dan 'CUP' ku kecup pipinya. Ia membelakkan mata.

"Happy Birthday Ino…" dan ia memelukku.

"Terima kasih Shika," ia memelukku semakin erat.

"Maaf hanya memberimu mahkota dari bunga. Nanti kalau sudah besar aku ingin kau menjadi pengantinku dan memberimu mahkota yang asli."

"Pengantin itu apa Shika?"

"Kau akan menikah denganku."

"Apa seperti bibi Anko dan Kakashi-sensai?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku mau. Nanti aku ingin menikah di sini." ucapmu dan langsung berlari sambil mulai menari. Dan kau tertawa.

.

…

.

_Kenangan yang manis…_

_Urusai, kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini, mungkin cinta memang bisa membuat semua orang menjadi melankolis Ino. Dan hanya cintamu yang berhasil membuatku semelankolis ini._

_Ino masihkah kau ingat, saat kita di sekolah dasar dan aku meninggalkan bentoku di rumah. Lalu kau memberikanku bento yang awalnya akan kau berikan kepada Sasuke?_

_Aku sengaja melakukan itu, karena aku cemburu melihatmu mendekatinya.._

.

…

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Shika kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku meninggalkan bentoku di rumah."

"Yaaah, sayang sekali. Aku sebenarnya membawa dua, awalnya ini untuk Sasuke-kun. Tapi untukmu saja, Forehead pasti sudah membawakan juga untuk Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Shika, kebetulan hari ini aku yang membuat bentoku sendiri. Jadi aku kurang yakin untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" kau tersenyum, sangat cantik.

'blush'

Pipiku memerah, kutundukan wajahku dan segera memakan bento buatanmu itu. Sejujurnya rasa bento ini sangat asin, tapi karna buatanmu aku katakan… "Enak sekali Ino, kau sepertinya berbakat memasak."

Dan kau langsung tersenyum senang.

" Benarkah Shika? Kalau begitu bagianku buatmu juga. Aku sudah kenyang.".

…

.

_Bodoh memang, gara-gara bentomu itu aku sampai harus bolak-balik kamar mandi sepulang sekolah._

_Ino…_

_Masihkah kau ingat, saat kita kelas 3 SMA dan kau berhasil menjadi pacar si Uchiha itu? Kau terlihat begitu bahagia._

.

…

.

**FLASHBACK**

'Braaak'

Suara pintu yang di dobrak membuatku terbangun.

"Shikaaaaaa…" dan di susul oleh suara seorang gadis yang sangat ku kenal. Gadis dengan rambut ivory.

"Mendokusai…"

"Shika, Sasuke menembakku," kau berkata dengan sangat antusias.

"Lalu?"

"Akhirnya aku jadian dengan Sasuke."

"Mendokusai… kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu sampai membangunkanku?"

"Huh! Harusnya kau senang, sahabatmu yang cantik ini berhasil mendapatkan pangeran sekolah."

"Apa hebatnya?"

"Aku wanita pertama yang berhasil menjadi pacarnya. Tidak kah itu hebat?"

"Mendokusai… lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan daripada mengurus hal itu."

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih manis sedikit? Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pacar kalau kau selalu mengatakan MENDOKUSAI."

"…" lidahku kelu, aku hanya ingin menjauh darimu sekarang. Kupercepat langkahku, sempat kudengar kau berteriak marah.

Langkahku terhenti di tengah padang bunga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis. Aku kalah..

…

_Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi terlihat lemah ino…aku lemah karena mencintaimu…_

_Semenjak hari itu kau jarang datang ke padang bunga bersamaku. Kau bahkan selalu bersama Uchiha itu. Mau tak mau aku mengakui kalian sangat serasi…_

…

.

"Shika bagaimana penampilanku?" ucap gadis di depanku.

Dengan dress gading mencapai lutut, dia sangat terlihat cantik. Apalagi bagian atasnya terlihat seperti kemben, membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat indah.

"Jelek…" dustaku

"Huh, menyebalkan. Hari ini aku akan berkenalan dengan keluarga Sasuke, aku sudah tidak sabar."

Aku terdiam, ingin mengacuhkannya. Entah kenapa semua terasa sesak. Apa ini namanya cinta?

"Shika, kapan kau punya pacar?"

"Mendokusai…."

Rasanya tak ingin menjawab, andai kau tau Ino… aku mencintaimu…

"Kau suka wanita seperti apa Shika?"

"Hmmm… wanita dengan mata sebiru langit, mungkin."

Kau terperanjat., namun sedetik kemudian semua kembali normal.

"Temari? Kau menyukai Temari? Untunglah, kau tidak menyukaiku"

Aku menyukaimu – bukan – aku mencintaimu, sangat. Bukan Temari, tapi Yamanaka Ino.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU INO! TIDAK KAH KAU MENYADARINYA?" aku tak bisa menahannya

Kau terperanjat kemudian memelukku dan menangis.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Aku kira kau menyukai Temari."

"Can't I love you?"

"Aku sudah memiliki Sasuke.. aku tak mungkin menyakitinya. Tou-san akan membunuhku jika aku melakukannya"

Dia menangis.

"This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else. Can you accept it?"

"Aku mencintaimu Shika, sangat… tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti Sasuke."

"Kau terlambat Shika…"

Aku terlambat, ya aku terlambat.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke bulan depan, aku tak bisa membatalkannya."

Menikah ya? Rasanya seperti banyak jarum menusukku di sini, di hati.

"Semoga kau bahagia Ino."

Aku pecundang Ino, pecundang. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu Ino.

…

Rasanya kakiku tak mau melangkah. Taman bunga itu diubah menjadi tempat pernikahan yang dangan indah.

Pernikahan, bukan pernikahanku. Rasanya sakit ketika melihat foto pra wedding di depanku.

_**Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke**_. Ini pernikahanmu Ino, sebentar lagi kau akan berubah menjadi Uchiha… bukan Nara seperti harapanku.

"Shika…"

Cantik. Itu yang pertama aku rasakan ketika melihatmu.

"Apa ini surga?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya.

"Su-surga?"

"Aku seperti melihat bidadari…"

'blush'

Pipiku memerah. Sejak kapan aku bisa sepuitis ini. Mendokusai, tapi kau benar-benar terlihat cantik Ino, dengan gaun putih.

"Ah lupakan, mungkin aku hanya sebentar bisa di sini. Aku harus segera ke bandara. Hari ini aku akan pindah ke paris."

Aku pengecut Ino, aku terlalu pengecut untuk melihatmu berdiri di samping Uchiha.

"Pa-paris?"

"Aku akan meneruskan bisnis keluargaku di sana."

"PIG!" seorang gadis dengar rambut merah muda menghampirimu.

"Pernikahan akan segera dimulai dan kau masih di sini PIG!"

"Aku pergi dulu Shika, aku mau melihatmu ada di tempat duduk terdepan nanti."

"Pasti."

Pasti? Apa aku sanggup melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain Ino?

…

Ruangan ini penuh aura kebahagiaan, tapi tidak denganku. Aku harus berusaha keras mempertahankan senyum palsu ini.

Kau berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar. Paman Inoichi yang mendampingimu dan suamimu Sasuke sudah menunggumu di altar. Kau pasti bahagia memiliki suami setampan Sasuke Ino.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganmu. Cemburu? Mungkin lebih. Kau mimpiku Ino, hanya kau yang bisa membuat hidupku sempurna Ino.

Aku tak kuat lagi ini. Tidak, aku tak ingin melihatmu bertukar cincin dengannya. Kita akan bahagia jika orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Ah… sepertinya prase itu hanya bagian kemunafikan. Aku tak bisa bahagia Ino. Tak kan, tak semudah yang orang katakan.

Kau akan bertukar cincin dengannya, rasanya ingin sekali aku menghajar Uchiha itu. Aku segera melangkah keluar sebelum aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Shika…" ku dengar suaramu memanggilku. Otakku memaksakku berfikir itu hanya ilusi. Kau tak mungkin memanggilku kan Ino?

Suara gaduh terdengar di belakangku. Aku berbalik, kau berlari mengejarku. Ini ilusi kan Ino? Ini hanya ilusi, kau tak mungkin mengejarku kan?

"A-aku mencintaimu Shika… Sasuke maaf aku tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan kita."

Kami-sama bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi.

"Ini mimpikan Ino?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Ino!" seorang pria yang sangat ku kenal menghampirimu. Dia terlihat marah. Sangat marah.

"Maaf Tou-san, aku mengecewakanmu. Aku mencintai Shika…"

"Paman, saya tidak apa-apa, biarkan Ino memilih sendiri pasangannya." tak kusangkan pemuda raven yang sangat angkuh itu bisa berkata seperti ini.

"Saya akan membahagiakan Ino paman. Saya janji…"

Kali ini aku yang berkata. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi Ino. Tak akan.

"Terserah kalian."

"Cepat ke altar Shika, dan pakaikan cincin ini untuk Ino. Kau harus membahagiakannya."

Ya, hari ini aku menikah dengan Ino. Di tengah padang bunga seperti permintaannya dulu.

"Nara Shikamaru, apakah kamu bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istrimu dan hidup berdampingan dalam suka maupun duka sampai kematian memisahkan kalian."

"Ya, saya bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istri saya dan hidup berdampingan dalam suka maupun duka sampai kematian memisahkan kami."

"Dan kau Yamanaka Ino apakah kamu bersedia menerima Nara Shikamaru sebagai suamimu dan hidup berdampingan dalam suka maupun duka sampai kematian memisahkan kalian."

"Saya bersedia menerima Nara Shikamaru sebagai suami saya dan hidup berdampingan dalam suka maupun duka sampai kematian memisahkan kami."

"Pengantin pria dipersilahkan mencium pengantin wanita."

Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan wajah kami semakin mendekat. Bibir kami bertautan, aku menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Dia menangis, bahagia.

"_Aishiteru_ Ino."

Ciuman ini semakin dalam rasanya seperti tak ingin melepasnya. Memabukan tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta.

…

_Air mataku menetes setiap mengingat semua itu. Ino dan cinta selalu bisa membuatku menjadi berbeda. Aku benci sesuatu yang merepotkan, tapi aku mencintai perempuan yang merepotkan sepertimu Ino._

"_Aishiteru Nara Ino."_

_Aku mencintaimu Ino, ku letakkan bunga yang sedari tadi ada digenggamanku. Kulihat Shion tengah berlari menghampiriku._

"_Shion sudah menjemputku Ino, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik sepertimu. Dia seperti replika dirimu."_

_Aku rindu, rindu saat kau mengandung Shion dan kau meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku_

…

"Shikaaaaaa,"

"Mendokusai apalagi?"

"Aku ingin ramen buatan Naruto…"

"Naruto masih bulan madu di Ame dengan Sasuke Ino, tidak mau yang lain?"

"Kalau begitu aku mau masakan buata Hinata…"

"Hinata sudah pindah ke Suna semenjak menikah dengan Gaara. Bisakah kau mengidam sesuatu yang lebih dekat?"

"Kalau kau tak mau jangan mendekat, aku ingin muntah melihat wajahmu Shika!"

"Terserah, mendokusai."

"Shika…" ah wajah ingin menangis itu lagi. Kau selalu tau kelemahanku Ino.

"Apa _hime?_"

"Aku mau makan masakanmu."

Arrgggghhh… wanita memang merepotkan.

…

_Aku tertawa mengingatnya., gara-gara permintaanmu aku diomeli Sakura seharian karena minta diajarkan memasak. Padahal dia baru saja kembali dari bulan madunya dengan Sasori, aku juga harus merelakan tanganku penuh perban karna banyak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi setidaknya kau tersenyum ketika memakan masakanku._

_Shion menghamipriku._

"_Tou-san sudah saatnya pulang, besok kita mengunjungi Kaa-san lagi."_

"_Sebentar lagi Shion."_

_Ia hanya duduk di sebelahku._

"_Kaa-san sangat cantik ya Tou-san?"_

"_Cantik sepertimu hime."_

"_Kenapa Tou-san mencintai Kaa-san?"_

_Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu Ino? Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan jawabannya._

"_Mungkin karena senyumnya, mungkin juga karena matanya. Aku tak tau hime, mungkin tak kan cukup hari ini untuk menceritakan alasan aku mencintainya."_

"_Aku menyayangi Kaa-san, juga Tou-san."_

_Gadis belia itu menatapku, umurnya baru menginjak 18 tahun, tapi dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu luarbiasa, sepertimu Ino._

_Aku memeluknya "Aku menyayangimu juga hime."_

_Ah, satu buah flashback kembali mengusikku._

…

Shion kecil berlari ke arahku, umurnya sekitar 5 tahun lebih.

"Tou-san"

"Ada apa _hime_?"

"Apa aku akan punya adik, Tou-san? Seperti Saro, kata Saro bibi Sakura hamil dan ia akan segera mendapatkan adik. Apa aku juga akan mendapatkannya juga Tou-san?"

"Coba kau tanya Kaa-san mu, jika dia mau kami akan berusaha untuk memberikan kamu adik Shion-chan."

Shion pun berlari menuju dapur mencari Ino, dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Kusenderkan punggungku di depan pintu dapur, berusaha untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kaa-san."

"Ada apa _little princess?"_

"Aku ingin adik Kaa-san seperti Saro."

Kulihat wajahmu terkejut.

"Kata Tou-san aku di suruh bertanya pada Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san mau memberiku adik?"

Wajahmu merona.

"Bagaimana Ino, apakah kau bersedia bekerjasama denganku memberikan Shion adik?"

Wajahmu semakin merona.

"Baiklah Shion, nanti Kaa-san akan memberikan adik untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kapan adiknya datang Kaa-san?"

"Kau harus sabar menunggu _hime_, lebih baik kau bermain ke rumah Saro. Agar Tou-san lebih cepat memberikanmu adik."

"Baiklah Tou-san," gadis kecilku itu langsung berlari kegirangan.

"Bagaimana mrs Nara, apa sudah siap memberikan adik untuk Shion?"

Kau hanya merona. "Kau membuatku malu Shika…"

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. "Bukankah kau sudah setuju _hime_?" kubisikan tepat ditelinganya. Dan kucium tengkuknya.

"Ssshhh-shika bisakah kita melakukannya di kamar saja?"

"Baiklah princess," langsung saja kugendong dia ala bridal.

"Kyaaa! Shika…"

Dan perjuangan kami membuatkan adik untuk Shion pun dimulai.

…

_Aku tertawa mengingatnya._

"_Tou-san kenapa?"_

"_Tidak hime, Tou-san hanya teringat sesuatu."_

"_Wah sepertinya sudah sore. Lebih baik kita pulang. Adikmu Ken pasti sudah menunggu kita," lanjutku_

"_Aku juga sudah lapar Tou-san. Kaa-san aku pulang dulu ya, tenang saja aku akan menjaga Tou-san untukmu Kaa-san." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil anak kita._

_Aku memandang nisanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari ini. Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah di langit. Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus mengunjungimu. Mungkin sampai ajal menjemputku. Aku yakin kau takkan kesepian disini, ada bunga-bunga kesukaanmu menemanimu._

"_Aku pulang Hime. Aishiteru Ino"_

_Shion mendorong kursi rodaku perlahan melewati padang bunga ini._

"_Aishiteru Shika." Aku mendengar suaramu, benarkan ini kamu Ino? Atau hanya ilusi? Aku memandang nisanmu sekali lagi, dan…_

_Aku melihatmu di sana tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang aku rindukan, dan aku ikut tersenyum karenamu._

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**-Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, every body seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never…never forget it-**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Aaaaaa… akhirnya selesai. Maaf kalau gaje :D**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Can't I love You.**

**Apa ini bisa dimasukkan genre family? . saya harap bisa…**

**LONGLIVE SHIKAINO ^^**

**Please**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
